Radially steerable railway car trucks with employ steering arms to transmit the lateral forces between the wheel sets comprising the axles and their associated bearings during the self-steering operation typically have a resilient adapter pad between the axle bearing adapter and the roof of the pedestal jaw to provide a flexible connection between the axle and the side frame. When the brakes are applied to the wheel treads of a truck having this configuration, the wheel sets are urged outward and under this light car conditions can displace the adapter pad on the pedestal jaw roof in the outward direction. Once the brakes are no longer applied, the adapter pad can remain in an outwardly displaced position. This unwanted outward displacement inhibits the self-steering action of the wheel set in the outward direction and is undesirable because it induces unbalanced forces into the steering system which can cause it to operate inefficiently. For a steering system which is retrofitted to an existing or AAR (American Association of Railroads) standard side frame, this problem is particularly acute because the pedestal jaw roof is sufficiently large longitudinally to permit a substantial displacement of the adapter pad during the braking conditions.